


relax and smile

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a rulebreaker of all rulerbreakers, Korra doesn't like to relax. || Tahnorra</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax and smile

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what part this would be sklfbnsdklf but it's before it's a roller-coaster kind of rush
> 
> picture by ib200 (on tumblr)

“You gotta learn how to loosen up,  _Uh-_ vatar,” Tahno smirked at his girlfriend. He pinched her cheek lightly. “Keeping the world in balance is a pretty big responsibility, but don’t forget: you’re only eighteen.”

“Aang was twelve when he defeated Fire Lord Ozai.” Korra retorted, sticking her tongue out at Tanho.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “And you were seventeen when you stopped a madman that wanted to end bending. Point?”

“Loosening up is not on my agenda right now.” Korra retorted, her eyebrows drawing tight. “I’ve got the finals—against you, no less—and more airbending training and Pema had the sex talk with me the other day and I just can’t relax right now.”

“Shame,” Tahno drawled, pulling her in front of Ikki, who had a camera at the ready. He tossed an arm around her shoulders, “Smile nice for the camera, darling.”

When the film developed a week later, Tahno looked at the picture, made fun of Korra for her inability to look relaxed, and then promptly stuck it into his wallet.


End file.
